Love Story
by Jane-Volturi'24
Summary: Story based in the song 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift. AlecxOlivia. Olivia is a Rumanian vampire, Alec is the leader of the Volturi guard. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1: We were both young

**Chapter 1: We were both young.**

**Olivia's POV**

-Hurry up Olivia! We don' have much time! Master Vladimir and Master Stefan are waiting for you.

-Sometimes I wish not to be who I am.-I whispered.

-Don't say that! They all want to be in your shoes-Victoria replied. She was my guard but she was more like a mother for me. She had long, blond hair and big red eyes but she told me that when she was human, they were very blue and beautiful. She was a few inches taller than me, too.

-That's the problem, I don't want to!-I said almost shouting.

-I know,-she said in a very soft voice- but we have to be faithful that someday we'll be out of here. Come on, we have to go.

We went out of the room, pass through some corridors and entered in the main chamber. My masters were there, of course, and almost all the Rumanian army. Then we walked to the forest . It was a perfect hour and a perfect place, none could see our figures in the night or hear us in the heart of the forest. I could smell more vampires, there were already there. They were around 10 vampires in black cloaks.

-Nice to meet you again, Vladimir, Stefan.-said a vampire in a black cloak while he made a funny but old reverence. I could say he was... happy? Sure that was Aro.

-I can't say the same.-answered Vladimir-what do you want?

-Just a friendly visit... Can't we do that to our friends?

-Maybe to your friends, but not to us, why are you here?

Aro looked surprised a few seconds and then said: -You are fast Vladimir. We came to control that everything was ok... just that-said in a calmed voice. His smile wasn't in his face anymore.-We have to do this.

-If you appear again by here, we will kill you all!-said my brother Stefan, yes, my brother.

-Calm down. We don't want a war, don't we?-he asked to other two vampires, obviously Caius and Marcus.-I can see that your army is bigger than the other time I saw it.

-Get away and or you'll get hurt!

-It seems like you don't want us here, so we are going, see you soon.-and with that they went out. Just like that. I couldn't believe it! I imagined a bigger confrontation.

But before going out I saw him. He was in a very dark cloak, almost black. He was approximately my age and when our eyes locked I felt very awkward...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **Sorry about this chapter, but it will get better, I promise I will do my best. Please review so I can continue with this!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Flashbacks

**Chapter 2: Flashbacks.**

**Olivia's POV**

They had passed just a few hours after our encounter with the Volturi. I sited down on the desk of my room. How the hell did we get here? A flashback suddenly appeared in my mind.

***Flashback***

I was only seven years old and my brother was 13 when my life started going down. Returned home after a hard school day.

When I arrived home I saw a scene that I will remember forever. My brother, Stefan, was in the floor, crying for the death of his best friend, Vladimir. It really shocked me seeing my brother so sad. But that didn't take long.

After a few days having a depressed brother, I got up at 4:00 am. because I couldn't sleep. I saw Stefan going out of the house and through the garden, so I followed him. Have you ever make a really big mistake. Well, this was worst than just a BIG MISTAKE.

When he stopped we were in the middle of the cemetery. I wanted to go back before, but I couldn't, I didn't know how. I was just some meters behind Stefan when I saw a black figure going fast and straight to him. I started crying silently and trembling. Then the figure bitten him and after seeing the figure coming to me and heard Stefan shouting -¡No, leave her!- I just remember the worst pain someone could have felt ever.

Anyways, that's just the beginning of the story.

After that, Vladimir told us what we were now, vampires. He said an unknown vampire has bitten him and ran away because an unknown reason and he told us that some of us had gifts so we started training almost immediately. Stefan and Vladimir couldn't find their powers but I could. My power was to move objects of place and Vladimir told me that with a lot of effort, maybe, someday I could move me or any vampire.

The years flew away and we were living with another coven. Their members were:

**Priscilla – Alexander**

**Jeremy**

**Stefan – Alina**

**Vladimir**

**Olivia (me!)**

Alina was Stefan's mate, she was a great person(vampire really). A normal day we went hunting with Stefan and Vladimir and when we were absent, one of the vampires from the coven, Jeremy, was seen by a human. How? I will never know, like many other strange things that always happen to ME, but when we returned home, after two days, they were all burned... by the Volturi, obviously. After that, Vladimir and Stefan really hate the Volturi. They are planning to break down their govern over the vampire world and I'm scared of what can happen now, that they seem to be really going to do it... Who will die? Us? The Volturi?... And if the Volturi loose all, who will take care of the vampire world?

By now the only thing that I know for sure that it will happen is that Vladimir will marry a beautiful vampire (but very selfish) called Natasha. She was soooooooooooooooo superficial!!! I almost couldn't be at the same room than her, just impossible.

Well, that's all I can tell by now, the story of my boring and sad existence, but anyways, did any vampire ever had a totally free and happy existence?

**Well, that's all by now, just a little introduction in Olivia's "life". Sorry about my English I'm just an Uruguayan 12 years old girl... what can I do? So please review and help me improve!!! Next chapter: Alec and Olivia's encounter. **


	3. Chapter 3: Party

**Thanks to all of you for reading this story it really means a lot for me. Special thanks to:**

**-HermioneandMarcus**

**-xxxlovelovelovexxx**

**-seddiepuckleberryfan**

**-Midnight Angel18**

**-Gosegirl**

**-escapexpain**

**for their special support. (Reviews, favorites, etc.)**

**I'm veryyy happy because people from the United States, United Kingdom, Sweden, Canada, Australia, Uruguay, Sevia and Montenegro, Poland, Romania, China, and many other countries are reading this story.**

**Please enjoy and review!!! :)**

**Chapter 3: Party**

**Olivia's POV:**

Today Natasha and Stefan got married. Uff! Why her???! Well, at least this night they were giving a... masquerade party!!! I loveeeed them!!! I was going with a long, red dress and a masquerade(of course) of the same color.

Victoria was curling up my hair, and I have to admit she was a very good hairdresser.

-Ready!!! You look beautiful.-Victoria said, showing me my image on the mirror.

-Thanks to you Vicky! Oh, I'm sooo happy about this party! I don't like Natasha, but I have to admit she has good ideas sometimes.-I said cheerfully.

-Well... I don't think it's a good idea to give a party in middle of a war...

-Yeah, you're right. But that's why I have to enjoy it. Because then my happiness will probably vanish until the war finishes or until they kill me...

-Don't think negative things Olivia! Now go out there and enjoy the party-she said after some second of uncomfortable silence.-And meet handsome vampires, too.-she added, pushing me to the principal room, were the party had already started.

I saw everyone around me, none was very interesting. The most of the vampires were dancing or talking with others. So I walked to the windows. The moon was brilliant today, and the stars, too. I loved looking at them. I stayed there like 30 minutes. Then I walked another direction, the gardens.

Flowers and trees everywhere, this was my favorite part of the castle. I past through some trees, when I suddenly heard some steps a few meters away and a scent I have smelt somewhere before. Could it be???

The steps stopped and it was all silence. They had stopped behind a very big tree. Curiosity invaded me and I couldn't help but start walking that direction.

Once I was at the other side of the tree I stared at it. My breathing went faster, even knowing I don't need to breath...

Before I could move, a very hot vampire was right in front of me. He wasn't much taller than me, he had brown hair and very red eyes. The face of an angel was staring at me... I was glad I couldn't blush.

I knew his scent, I was sure, but now he was in front of me I couldn't think of anything more.

-Hello.-he said, very polite but a little awkward, maybe I had stared at him too weird... ups...-My name is Alec. Can I have the pleasure of knowing yours?

**Alec POV:**

She was the most beautiful creature on earth I had ever seen. She was just so pretty... Suddenly that thoughts made me felt very awkward, I had never felt that way before. She was special, with her extremely shining brown hair, pale skin and red eyes.

-Hello. My name is Alec.-was the only thing that escaped from my lips. She looked something embarrassed-Can I have the pleasure of knowing yours?

-My name is Olivia. Are you invited to this party.

-Yes, actually.-I lied. The real reason of my presence there was to inform my masters about everything, I was a spy there.-Will you dance with me?-hopefully we had masks, if we stayed in a corner of the room no one would recognize me us.

-Yes.-she answered. She looked just amazing... I took her hand and lead us inside.

We danced almost all the night. I was so lucky! I had met the most special person in the world AND, danced with her and no one had recognize me.

They put a slow song, so I put my hand in her waist and she placed her arms in my neck, like in a tight hug. We stayed like that, looking at each others eyes for a long time. Like in an instinct my lips slowly looked for hers. I felt her warm skin near mine...

**Olivia's POV:**

Our lips were almost touching, I could felt his cold breath hitting my skin.

-Olivia! I finally find you! I had been looking for you, your brother was very worried you didn't come to see the fireworks.-she said taking me abruptly from Alec's arms.

-¿Fireworks?-I asked in a very low voice. I was so focused in the angel-vampire that I even didn't realize they had been fireworks. Now I remembered that I was suppose to be with my "family" at that point.

Victoria continued leading me to he second floor by the big, principal stairs, so we continued looking at each other. I didn't wanted to loose his gaze. I stood at the last step, admiring his angel face, he was talking with other vampire while he looked at me with a surprised face until Victoria interrupt again.

-Olivia, he is Alec, Alec Volturi. One of the enemies of your brother.

How could an angel be so bad? Hopefully my brother didn't saw him. I stared at him long time until Victoria pushed me out, again. I couldn't believe it. But he was a good person... or he was lying?

**Alec POV:**

That woman had taken her out from me. I was going to protest until she started talking. She had a brother... Then the woman, carried her out.

-Alec, you got out from the mission. I didn't want to interrupt but, what kind of strategy was that of using the littlest of the Rumanian's? I can't figure out in what it will help. Remember we just came to spy.-said Demetri, he was assigned this mission with me. The mission I have forgotten. How could I? But there was something he said that frozen me...

-A Rumanian? No, she can't be...

-Yeah, she might be Stefan's sister cause she is very young, like Jane and you. Don't you remember what Marcus told us about her bonds with him? And didn't you smelt her scent? It was very familiar.

I looked at her again, her face showed a lot of concern and surprise...

Now I realize why her scent was so familiar... why couldn't I realize earlier? And why it h me so much this situation? Did I just felt in love? No, impossible... or yes?

**If you enjoyed this story... please review or add to favorites!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Little Did I Know

**Author's Note: I do not own any character except some Rumanian's, Stephanie Meyer does. The original idea came from Taylor Swift's song, Love Story, and from Romeo and Juliet written by William Shakespeare ... so I practically don't own anything :S**

**Chapter 4: Little did I know**

**Olivia's POV:**

I felt like a black hole in my chest, a black hole that was growing inside of me, and fast. It was like a deep sadness and depression. I remembered the moment when Alec and I were about to kiss, and then the moment when Victoria told me he was the enemy, the one with who I'll probably have to fight soon. That broke me in pieces. It couldn't be...

Why me? Why us? Did he used me? Or he loved me like I loved him? Wait a minute! No! I didn't love him. I had never fall in love so easily, I wasn't that kind of gir- vampire.

I stayed there, in my balcony, staring at the stars while I thought in him, in the last hours, the last days.

-Hello dear Olivia! I finally got married with Stefan, can you believe it?-almost sang Natasha, while she jumped into my room and closed the door.-And do you know what? Now I'm like your big sister too, no, I'm like your mother! And I will told you this only once... leave Stefan and I alone, he really doesn't want you. He feels he has to protect you because you are his sister and he feels like he is obliged, but you know what? He doesn't want you. So stop trying to tell him that I'm not the correct vampire cause I know you do it and I'm gonna personally get you on your place, ok?

Whoa, whoa, whoa! I knew she was evil... but this?

I couldn't stop myself from growling, I already felt very sad and she just had to came and say incoherences? Oh, she was really pissing me of. So this time I was about to stop myself to beating her, but I really didn't wanted to. So I launched myself at her and grabbed her neck.

She stay there, staring at me with an evil grin that stopped me for a minute, did she wanted me to rip her head off? Ok, If she wanted... but before I could move she started screaming like a mad vampire. Oh, no, I knew what she was doing, I was in serious problems...

-Olivia? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? STOP!-shouted Stefan launching at me.-Natasha are you ok? Did she harmed you?

-She... she told-ld me to ge-get away from you...-she replied, with her angelic face full of false sadness. She started dry-sobbing, what an actress! or I must say, what a bitch! How could her?

-Natasha, please wait me in the room. I'm sorry about this, I don't know what is happening in my now evil sister's mind... I'll go with you when I finish with this.

-Ok, sweet I'll wait for you right there. But please, it wasn't her fault...

What a - liar she was! EVIL VAMP GIRL

-Olivia. Why are you acting this way? Why don't you accept her?

-Stefan, she is evil. I really did nothing she-

-Stop lying! I don't know what's happening with you, but this is the last time you do something like this. I'm really sorry of what I'm about to do but you left me with no options...-and with that he left.

What did he mean? What was he going to do? But now that didn't worried me too much,... what a B-I-T-C-H Natasha was.

I walked out, to my balcony, while I waited for Victoria to come and probably shouted at me because of what had happened. Why had life (existence or whatever) had to be so cruel with me? I wished to cry, for the millionth time. I remembered that when I was a human girl, I cried a lot... but that helped me, after crying I always felt better and could think more clearly. But now I couldn't feel the tears rolling down my cheek.

I wished that stranger, the vampire I had recently met, my archangel, Alec, could be here at my side. It was somewhat very weird, I had just met him, but I already felt like if he was my personal sun, the reason of my existence, my soil mate.

-My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late! Prodigious birth of love it is to me, that I must love a loathed enemy.- I sighed.

-But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou her maid art far more fair than she. Be not her maid, since she is envious; her vestal livery is but sick and green and none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were!-a familiar voice said.

-That Juliet may be very fortunate of having your heart so.-I laughed. I didn't hear an answer, and desperately for not to loose that soft voice I continued-But where are you Alec? Deny to your coven, deny to your name... take me and my love and I'll refuse to be a Rumanian any more... What's a Volturi? it is not your hand, not your foot, not your arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet; so Alec would, were he not Alec called, retain that dear perfection which he owes. Without that title. Romeo, doff their name, and for that name which is not really part of you, take all myself.

-Call me but love, and I'll be new baptised; henceforth I never will be Alec. By a name, I don't know how to tell you who I am. My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, because it is an enemy to you. Had I it written, I would tear the word.

-My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound: Aren't you Alec and a Volturi?

-Neither, fair saint, if either you dislike.-he said, appearing from behind a wall in middle of the darkness, that didn't really affect our eyes.

-What are you doing? If they found you here, they will murder you. -I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight, but if you love me, let them find me here: my life were better ended by their hate, than death prorogued, wanting for your love.

-You already have my love and I can't help it but beg you that if you really love me so much like I love you, swear it, right here, right now.

-Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear, that tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops-

-O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circled orb, lest that your love prove like wise variable.

-What shall I swear by then?

-Or, if you want, swear by your gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry, and I'll believe you.

-If my heart's dear love-

-Well, do not swear. Although I joy in you,I have no joy of this contract to-night. It is too rash, too unadvertised, too sudden. Just like the lightning, too fast. Sweet, good night! This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, may prove a beauteous flower when next we meet. Good night, good night! As sweet repose and rest come to your heart as that within my breast!

-And you'll leave me so unsatisfied?

-What satisfaction do you wanted tonight my love?

-Well, just a little probe of our love, just tell me you love me and I'll be fine, just a little vow in exchange of mine.

-he begged with soft eyes and climbed up the wall 'till his face was only at ten centimetres of mine. I felt my heart melting, my heart just loved the view, he was so perfect, so good... and he loved me. The only problem was his surname, our covens. I took his hand between mines, feeling his warm, soft and smooth skin.

-My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep. The more I give to you, the more I have, for both are infinite. I heard a noise from the inside and instantly guessed who it was, Victoria.

-Good night my lovely prince! Sweet Volturi, be true. Stay but a little, I will come again.

I ran inside to distract Victoria, it gave me just little seconds spend again with my love angel.-If you really love me, meet me tomorrow midnight at the gardens. If your love is not sincerely, I please beg you to stay away.

-I'll be there. He took my hand and kissed it softly, but then in a flash, he kissed me sweetly in the lips, luckily I couldn't blush, but I just stayed in my place, letting him to do what he wanted with me. I was only for him. Then he jumped down from the balcony and ran away. So I entered the room, believing that I was ready for what was waiting for me inside... but I had no idea what was really waiting for me there.

**Ok, so you have probably seen that I took some lines from Romeo and Juliet in the balcony part. It's just that I wanted it to be more attached to the real story.**

**Please Review! And add to favourites if you want ;) jajaj!**


End file.
